1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a laser apparatus for outputting laser light.
2. Related Art
The spectral linewidth of laser light output from a laser apparatus is narrowed by a wavelength dispersion element disposed in the optical path of the laser apparatus. Line narrowing of laser light is performed, for example, to reduce chromatic aberration in optical systems of a semiconductor exposure apparatus in which laser light output from a laser apparatus is used.